1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch detection function capable of detecting an external proximate object, and to a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, attention has been drawn to a touch detection device commonly called a touch panel that is capable of detecting an external proximate object. The touch panel is mounted on a display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, or is integrated with the display device, so as to serve as a display device with a touch detection function. The display device with a touch detection function displays, for example, various button images on the display device so as to allow input of information using the touch panel as a substitute for typical mechanical buttons.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2014-041555 (JP-A-2014-041555) describes a touch panel driving device capable of detecting a touch signal by adjusting a cycle or time of a horizontal synchronization period of a drive signal when detecting external noise caused by, for example, an inverter fluorescent lamp, an amplitude modulation (AM) wave, and an alternating current (AC) power supply.
The touch panel driving device described in JP-A-2014-041555 does not take into account internal noise of the touch panel driving device.